Voice communications are increasingly shifting to web and Internet based applications that are outside of traditional telephony networks. Enterprise users desire to access their unified communications applications with their own Internet connected mobile devices and consumers increasingly prefer internet based communications channels to access contact centers.
Some communications service providers (“CSPs”) and enterprises have deployed real-time communications (“RTC”) applications based on a technology known as WebRTC. WebRTC is an open internet standard for embedding real-time multimedia communications capabilities (e.g., voice calling, video chat, peer to peer (“P2P”) file sharing, etc.) into a web browser. For any device with a supported web browser, WebRTC can use application programming interfaces (“APIs”) to equip the device with RTC capabilities without requiring users to download plug-ins. By using WebRTC, CSPs may create new web based communications services and extend existing services to web based clients.
While WebRTC protocols enable RTC between web browser applications, many mobile devices perform RTC according to a different technology defined by a Rich Communications Services (“RCS”) program. RCS is a Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) Association (“GSMA”) program for the creation of inter-operator communications services based on IP Multimedia Subsystem (“IMS”).